


Il cigno nero

by Sara07081979



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-04 08:26:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14016246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sara07081979/pseuds/Sara07081979
Summary: Post quarta stagione. Questa storia è nata come terapia personale all' amaro in bocca che mi ha lasciato l' ultima puntata della serie, è successiva ai fatti di Sherriford ma non tiene conto dell' ultimo messaggio di Mary, della ricostruzione di Baker Street e degli ultimi fotogrammi di The Final Problem. Spero possa essere una cura per i sentimenti di tutti coloro che avrebbero voluto che Sherlock e John parlassero, si spiegassero e, alla fine, si scegliessero reciprocamente. Buona lettura.





	1. Capitolo 1

 

_**Capitolo 1** _

_**Lettera sesta.** _

_**Mi hai dato due incarichi.** _

_**1 Non telefonarti.** _

_**2 Non Vederti.** _

_**Adesso sono un uomo occupato.** _

_**C'è però un terzo incarico: non pensare a te.** _

_**Ma tu non me l'hai affidato.** _

_**Viktor Slovskij** _

 

Era una giornata insolitamente calda per gli standard di Londra, ( _a Settembre le temperature non_   _superano mai i 20 gradi, ce ne sono 6 sopra la media, la giacca non era indumento necessario, controllare l' applicazione meteo del telefono prima di uscire potrebbe rivelarsi utile),_  e, nonostante fosse tardo pomeriggio, nel parco c' era ancora tanta ( _troppa)_  gente, perlopiù famiglie ( _famiglie..._ ) con bambini  _(urlanti),_  che si godevano l' ultimo sole della domenica. Decise di fare una passeggiata ( _pessima idea, densità di persone intollerabile, dirigersi verso l' uscita più vicina_ ) attraversando Kesington Garden, anziché prendere subito un taxi per tornare a casa ( _quella non è “casa”, è semplicemente_   _l' appartamento di Mycroft_ ).

Aveva consegnato a Lestrade il pusher responsabile della droga ( _cocaina_ ) tagliata male ( _atropina, può provocare_   _allucinazioni, convulsioni e morte_ ) che aveva causato il decesso di quattro giovani adulti nelle ultime due settimane, poteva essere ( _abbastanza_ ) soddisfatto; era una giornata quasi perfetta ( _quasi /quà-si/ avverbio: poco meno che, per poco non, in misura non molto inferiore alla completezza rispetto a una quantità, qualità o situazione. Parte del discorso assolutamente inadatta a definire_   _questa giornata molto lontana dall' essere perfetta_ ).

 

**Erano passati 6 mesi (** _**189giorni, 5 ore, 20 minuti e 17 secondi, per essere precisi** _ **).**

 

“ **Cristo, voglio solo tornare a casa ed abbracciare mia figlia.” Sospirò, esausto.**

**( _Ed_  io _vorrei abbracciare te. Pensi mai a quando ti ho abbracciato, un mese fa?_ )**

 

“ **A proposito, tu dove...?Non puoi tornare a Baker Street.”**

**( _Eviti il mio sguardo, stai cercando di controllare la tua espressione, inclini la testa verso il basso: sei chiaramente a disagio. Perché? Oh...capisco...non ho un posto dove andare e temi di dovermi offrire un letto per un assurdo senso del dovere generato da inutili convenzioni sociali...da quanto tempo la nostra amicizia è soggetta a queste stupide regole?_ )**

 

“ **Mycroft”**

**( _Non ti imporrò la mia presenza, John._ )**

 

“ **Cosa? Stai scherzando? Tu e tuo fratello nella stesso appartamento?”**

**( _Non mi pare esistano alternative praticabili._ )**

 

“ **Suppongo che se avessi davvero voluto liberarmi di lui avrei sfruttato l' occasione che mi è stata offerta a Sherrinford, quindi penso che riusciremo a condividere una casa senza ucciderci a vicenda”**

**( _Non devi preoccuparti per me._ )**

 

**John rise, scuotendo la testa.**

**( _Sono riuscito a farti ridere, mi trovi ancora divertente?_ )**

 

**E poi mise una mano dietro la testa, toccandosi il collo.**

**( _Temo ci sia dell' altro_ )**

 

“ **Sherlock...C'è una cosa che devo dirti.”**

**( _Ovviamente_ )**

 

“ **Io...io credo di aver bisogno di un po' di tempo per me e per Rosie...solo noi due. Stavo pensando di prendermi una pausa per dedicarmi completamente a lei. Non sono stato molto presente e mi piacerebbe provare a recuperare il tempo che abbiamo perso. Pare che Mary avesse stipulato un' assicurazione sulla vita di cui sono il beneficiario, quindi non dovrò preoccuparmi dei soldi e del lavoro nel prossimo futuro e potrò riflettere anche su, insomma, su chi voglio davvero essere e su quello che voglio realmente fare”.**

**( _Excusatio non petita, accusatio manifesta. Stai cercando di giustificarti perché mi stai mentendo: questo, chiaramente, non è un arrivederci ma un addio. Hai avuto paura nel pozzo, eri terrorizzato dall' idea di non riabbracciare più la piccola Rosie e un padre non può permettersi di rischiare poiché morire significherebbe lasciare sola sua figlia. Entrambi siamo consapevoli che la mia presenza ti mette costantemente in una situazione di pericolo e la soluzione più ovvia è che io esca dalla tua vita definitivamente, perché, fino a quando ne farò parte, ci sarà sempre qualcuno che userà te per colpire me. Mary mi ha affidato il caso più difficile della mia carriera: salvarti, e l' unico modo per farlo è lasciarti andare.)_**

 

“ **Capisco”**

**( _Così stanno le cose._ )**

 

“ **Se hai bisogno di me sai dove trovarmi.”**

**( _Mi mancherai John, mi mancherai tanto.)_**

 

Un' improvvisa vertigine lo costrinse a sedersi su una panchina di fronte al Round Pond, prese un sorso dalla bottiglietta ma quel maledetto nodo alla gola ( _altrimenti detto bolo isterico_ ) gli provocò un dolore acuto, facendolo imprecare ( _merda!_ ). Quella fastidiosa sensazione di avere un corpo estraneo, ( _peraltro inesistente_ ) formato da tutte le parole pensate e mai pronunciate, all' interno della faringe, gli rendeva quasi impossibile deglutire. Sospirò.

Nel lago un gruppo di anatre nuotava pigramente mentre un grosso cigno nero, appena uscito dall' acqua, si era fermato dinanzi a lui e lo guardava ( _nomenclatura binomiale Cygnus atratus, uccello della famiglia Anitidae, originario dell' Australia, vive nei pressi di grandi laghi, paludi ed estuari dei fiumi, ma per la sua eleganza è stato introdotto a scopo ornamentale nei parchi di Europa e Nuova Zelanda._ _Il piumaggio è cupo, il becco rosso e l' apertura alare può raggiungere i due metri. Migra a seconda del clima._ _ **In questa specie è frequente l' omosessualità poiché spesso i maschi prediligono un partner dello stesso sesso con cui formano coppie monogame che restano tali per tutta la vita e, nei rari casi di separazione, difficilmente cercano un nuovo compagno**_ ).

Un sorriso triste ( _ossimoro_ ) comparve sul suo viso, chiuse gli occhi e, distendendo il collo, appoggiò la testa sullo schienale.


	2. Capitolo 2

**Capitolo 2**

_**Senza di te tornavo.** _

_**Senza di te tornavo, come ebbro,** _

_**non più capace di esser solo, a sera** _

_**quando le stanche nuvole dileguano** _

_**nel buoi incerto.** _

_**Mille volte son stato così solo** _

_**dacché son vivo, e mille uguali sere** _

_**m' hanno oscurato agli occhi l' erba, i monti** _

_**le campagne, le nuvole.** _

_**Solo nel giorno, e poi dentro il silenzio** _

_**della fatale sera. Ed ora, ebbro,** _

_**torno senza di te, e al mio fianco** _

_**c'è solo l' ombra.** _

_**E mi sarai lontano mille volte,** _

_**e poi, per sempre. Io non so frenare** _

_**quest' angoscia che monta dentro al seno;** _

_**essere solo.** _

_**Pier Paolo Pasolini** _

 

“Rosie! Rosie dove stai andando? Per l' amor del cielo, non puoi entrare in acqua!”

Il suo cuore perse un battito. Quel nome, quante bambine con quel nome vivevano a Londra? ( _Dato sconosciuto, controllare il pubblico registro dell' anagrafe per acquisirlo)._ Tuttavia, la risposta non aveva alcuna rilevanza perché determinare la percentuale di probabilità che la piccola presente nel parco fosse quella Rosie era perfettamente inutile: la voce dell' uomo che la stava chiamando era dolorosamente familiare. Non avrebbe avuto nessuna difficoltà a riconoscerla tra un milione di altre perché la voce, quella voce, apparteneva a John, al suo John _(in realtà sono al 99 per cento sicuro, purtroppo non posso escludere che il contesto emotivo in cui mi trovo stia influenzando il mio giudizio_ ).

Sherlock cercò di aprire gli occhi ma non ci riuscì, stizzito dal fatto che un gesto così banale richiedesse, date le circostanze, una forza ( _d'animo_ ) di cui sembrava essere sprovvisto. Inspirò profondamente, sollevò la testa che era ancora appoggiata allo schienale della panchina, alzò lentamente le palpebre e li vide, ad una ventina di metri da lui ( _diciotto metri e novantacinque centimetri, per essere precisi_ ).

Rosie, avendo notato le anatre che nuotavano, stava correndo eccitata verso il lago, ma John la raggiunse, afferrando saldamente il cappuccio della felpa che indossava, per trattenerla ed evitare, così, che mettesse i piccoli piedi nell' acqua. La piccola si divincolò, pestando i piedi, in segno di protesta per essere stata fermata contro la sua volontà, ed il papà, cercando di offrirle un' alternativa interessante, si accucciò, indicandole il cigno nero che era ancora fermo sulla riva. Rosie emise un grido di gioia e, battendo le manine, si diresse verso il grosso uccello, ma questi la guardò, verosimilmente terrorizzato, e volò via. La bambina aggrottò la fronte, increspò il labbro e scoppiò a piangere, decisamente contrariata dalla maleducazione dell' uccello che si era rifiutato di fare amicizia. John, allora, la prese in braccio, pose un bacio leggero tra i riccioli biondi, e la condusse da un gruppo di piccioni poco distanti, che apprezzarono la sua compagnia e, sopratutto, i piccoli pezzi di pane che lei lanciò loro.

L' attenzione di Sherlock era stata totalmente assorbita da Jhon e Rosie: la scena che si era svolta davanti ai suoi occhi l' aveva rapito, alterando le sue percezioni e la sua coscienza fino a farlo scivolare in una sorta di ipnosi che lo aveva condotto in un mondo parallelo in cui avrebbe potuto alzarsi, chiamarli e andare loro incontro. Avrebbe detto a John che i piccioni sono animali terribilmente noiosi, si sarebbe tolto le scarpe e i calzini e, una volta arrotolati i pantaloni e sollevato Rosie, sarebbe entrato in acqua per avvicinarsi il più possibile alle anatre e raccontare alla piccola tutto ciò che conosceva su quegli uccelli. Certamente John lo avrebbe guardato incredulo, chiedendogli se fosse impazzito ma, vedendo l' entusiasmo negli occhi di Rosie, avrebbe sorriso, scuotendo la testa, lasciandoli liberi di condurre l' incontro ravvicinato senza interferire.

La suoneria del cellulare lo riportò bruscamente alla realtà.

“Non adesso, Mycroft!” Ringhiò, guardando lo schermo.

A che cosa diavolo stava pensando? Lui non poteva raggiungerli, parlare con loro e nemmeno farsi vedere perché John non voleva più che facesse parte della sua vita: era chiaro che sei mesi di totale, voluto e spietato silenzio fosse un intervallo di tempo sufficientemente lungo per stabilire che la loro amicizia era finita. Ora Sherlock era soltanto un estraneo seduto nello stesso parco, anzi peggio, un intruso che guardava quello spaccato di vita nonostante sapesse di non avere il permesso per farlo, una persona indesiderata che spiava una quotidianità che non gli apparteneva. Il senso di colpa lo travolse, schiacciandolo contro la panchina. Cercando di scrollarselo di dosso si alzò di scatto e cominciò a correre: doveva andare via di lì il più velocemente possibile, scappare da quel luogo dove la sua presenza era sbagliata, lui era sbagliato. Un sociopatico che feriva chiunque gli si avvicinasse, un tossico che, con le sue dipendenze, affliggeva chi gli stava accanto, un mostro capace di trasformare in un inferno la vita di coloro che nutrivano dell' affetto per lui. L' unico modo per evitare di nuocere agli altri era stare solo perché qualsiasi cosa avesse fatto per provare a riscattarsi non avrebbe mai potuto cambiare ciò che era: un individuo egocentrico, presuntuoso, saccente, antipatico, egoista, prepotente, subdolo e manipolatore. Non meritava nemmeno di vivere, figuriamoci di essere amato. All' improvviso qualcosa dentro il suo petto si ruppe, frantumandosi in un milione di pezzi. Un freddo pungente lo invase e Sherlock cominciò a tremare: le gambe diventarono talmente instabili da non riuscire più a reggere il suo peso e fu costretto a fermarsi ed ad appoggiarsi ad un albero per evitare di cadere rovinosamente a terra. Si accucciò, appoggiando la schiena al tronco, con le braccia che cingevano le ginocchia e la testa bassa, incapace di muoversi, il cuore che batteva troppo velocemente e lo stomaco chiuso mentre un' ondata di nausea lo travolgeva. I polmoni sembravano incapaci di trattenere l' ossigeno necessario per respirare e, d' un tratto, la sua visione si offuscò e sentì le lacrime scendere lungo le guance mentre singhiozzi profondi lo scuotevano. Il dolore, l' angoscia, la paura e la disperazione si erano impadroniti del suo corpo e della sua mente, facendogli perdere ogni controllo su se stesso.

Un mano si appoggiò sulla sua schiena, alzò gli occhi, in preda al panico, e vide Mycroft che, dolcemente, gli sussurrò all' orecchio:” Andiamo a casa, fratello mio.”

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
